fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Duck Hunt (SSB6)
This article is for Duck Hunt's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Universe. For the other game appearances of the character please see Duck Hunt. Thank You! Duck Hunt (ダックハント, Dakkuhanto) is a unlockable veteran fighter in the game Super Smash Bros. Universe. The fighter includes the dog, duck and the unseen hunter from Duck Hunt, and the gunmen from the game Wild Gunman. Description Moveset Like the previous titles Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, Universe features custom movesets, however the options are complete changes compared to just modified variations of the standard specials. Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack- A paw swipe, followed by an ear swipe, and ending with a hind leg kick by the dog. The jab infinite has the duck pecking at the opponent repeatedly, and then ends with it thrusting its wings and beak out. *Dash Attack - The dog slides into the opponent, with the duck attacking with its beak thrust outwards. *Forward tilt - The dog kicks the duck forward, with the duck doing a peck attack at the opponent *Up tilt - The dog kicks the the duck upwards, with the attacking the opponent with both wings. *Down tilt - The dog swings the duck around to where the dog is facing. The duck flies around and attacks with its wing. Smash Attacks *Forward smash - The dog barks, signalling the off screen player to fire the Zapper in front of the duo. The more the attack is charged, the larger the range is. *Up smash - The dog looks upwards, signalling the player to fire the Zapper upwards, scaring the duck and dog into ducking. The range increases the longer the attack is charged. *Down smash - The dog looks at the ground, signalling the player with the Zapper to fire at both sides, scaring the dog into losing its footing. The range increases the longer the attack is charged. Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial - The dog spins around in a vertical circle to hit its opponents. *Forward aerial - The duck is thrust forwards, attacking the opponent with its beak. *Back aerial - The duck flies behind the dog, attacking the opponent with a beak thrust. *Up aerial - The duck carries the dog, and pecks at the air multiple times. *Down aerial - The dog flips itself over to attack opponent Grabs and throws *Grab - The dog bites the opponent and holds them in its grip. *Pummel - The duck headbutts the opponent. *Forward throw - Shakes the opponent before throwing them forwards. *Back throw - Twirls around and throws the opponent behind. *Up throw - Does a handstand and kicks the opponent with both feet. *Down throw - The dogs throws and slams the opponent into the ground. Special Moves *Neutral special - Trick Shot: The dog summons an explosive barrel from Hogan's Alley and kicks it away. Subsequent Neutral specials alert the player with the Zapper to shoot the barrel forwards, before it detonates and blows up. The explosion can hurt the dog as well. **High-Explosive Shot: The barrel is only kicked once upon initial activation. Greater distance and speed. Pressing the special button again at any time will make it explode immediately. **Zigzag Shot: The barrel alternates direction in the air for each press. Getting hit by the explosion sends the opponent straight upwards. *Side special - Clay Shooting: The dog throws a clay pigeon away, which will explode into a hail of gunfire triggered by the player. **Rising Clay: The dog throws a clay pigeon that rises into the air slowly. No additional effects. **Clay Break: The pigeon can be shot at up to three times with varying accuracy, but the third shot definitely hits. Each shot is much stronger than the default move. *Up special - Duck Jump: The duck carries the dog upwards in an adorable fashion, before losing strength and falling to the ground. **Duck Jump Snag: The dog bites repeatedly as the duck carries it upward. Covers less vertical distance than the default up special. **Super Duck Jump: Short lag, then the duck and dog go up very quickly. Covers more vertical distance than the default up special. *Down special - Wild Gunman: The dog summons an 8-bit gunman from Wild Gunman. If an opponent is in its horizontal range, the gunman will fire, before disappearing. However, the gunman will vanish if attacked before he can shoot. **Quick Draw Aces: Start-up lag before firing is reduced, but both power and shot distance is decreased. **Mega Gunmen: Large gunman acts as a shield. Fires after considerable delay if nothing hits it. Final Smash *NES Posse: The dog calls in a flock of 8-bit ducks. The opponent is then carried into a western field, where multiple gunmen start firing away at the opponent, as well as shooting at ducks and cans. The attack is a cinematic one, similar in execution and style to Captain Falcon's Final Smash. Taunts *The dog does a handstand, and barks at its opponent, before the duck yells at it to stop. *The dog leans on its side, and does its infamous laugh. *Stands on its hind legs and dances. On-Screen Appearances * Jumps into a patch of 8-bit grass, while the dog preforms its infamous laugh. * Victory Fanfare Role in the Wrath of Shadows Alternate Costumes Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Secret Characters Category:Fighters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Duck Hunt (series) Category:Duck Hunt Characters Category:Subpages Category:Characters Category:Females